Give ME the Quill!
by AscendingAnthem
Summary: Three bronies tell an epic tale of them entering Equestria, meeting their favourite ponies and then going off on a quest to save their world and Equestria from certain destruction, and doing other weird stuff like that. However, will they actually manage to write the entire story down if they keep fighting over who will write each bit?


_(Right, I'm writing this guys! We've decided on this! You'll get your chance later.)_

Sorry about that, but we've been arguing about who should start writing this story first for the past few minutes. We all had pretty good reasons why, but my argument of 'I've actually written a story before', stuck. However, we would still be arguing, if it weren't for Matt and his amazing ability to see some thread of logic of my claim.

_(Matt's smiling at Hamish, who doesn't seem too happy right now.)_

Anyway, our story is just like one of those fanfictions. Brony goes to Equestria, brony meets mane 6, brony becomes friends with mane 6, possible romantic relationship with mane 6 member, brony either goes back to own world or stays in Equestria. The end! Except, it isn't like that... not by much anyway.

A lot of crazy stuff went down when we arrived into this new world. It wasn't the Equestria we knew from the show at all. Well, for the most part, things were the same and Equestria was the same joyful, colourful place filled with talking ponies. But... OW!

_(*sigh* Hamish just punched me in the shoulder. I guess he doesn't want too much of the plot spoiled right away.)_

And I agree with that.

Who the hell am I?, you might be asking. A very good question. My name is Michael and the two people behind me while I write this are Matt and Hamish. I guess this would be the perfect time to describe us.

Well, lets start with the obvious main character here. Me!

_(I just got another punch, this time on the back of the neck. And this time it stings. Alright then guys! Fine! I'm not the main character! Happy?!)_

Anyway, my name is Michael. I'm the kind of shy one in our group. I'm 16. I'm tall. I play piano. I'm averagely built. I have long light brown hair with a long white streak in it. And my eyes are an iridescent green, gazing out behind glasses. Gazing into my eyes is like looking into the depths of a beautiful universe. It's like looking into the depths of light and hope. It's like-

_(I heard someone behind me crack their knuckles...)_

Moving on!

To my left is Matt. He's the nerd in our group and also a socially awkward nut-case. _(Come on Matt, you know it's true!) _He's the youngest in our small group but he is at least half-a-head taller than me. He's 14. He's learning cello. He's thin, but not the unhealthy-looking thin. His hair is also light brown. His eyes are blue.

And to my right is Hamish, the crazy, kind-of-demented one. He is the oldest in our group but he is also the shortest. He's 16. He plays guitar. Like me, he's averagely built. His hair is blond. His eyes are brown.

_(Since I didn't get hit again, I'm pretty sure I did an OK job of describing them.)_

We share the same likes and most of the same dislikes, but the one thing stands out among the rest that brings us together.

My Little Pony.

Ever since Matt got me hooked on it early in 2013, I have been an avid watcher of the animated TV series. Online of course, because sadly, the HUB Network doesn't air in New Zealand, where we all used to live. After a while, Hamish got infected with the My Little Pony gene and he too became a brony. Ever since, the three of us have quoted the most memorable quotes from the show, have re-enacted various scenes from the series, have watched countless fan-made videos on YouTube, have played some pony music on our instrument of choice, and, in my case, read and wrote fanfictions about the ponies, and so much more.

_(Matt even made a Fluttershy pony pillow. How's that for dedication?)_

Our story begins on the computer application known as Skype, where long talks often occur between us three. Talks varied widely in genre but the most talked about subject was... you guessed it, My Little Pony.

It was just another day.

In fact it was Thursday 14th November, 2013.

I got a message over Skype after just getting back on after I went offline for a while.

"What's up silly? I saw you went offline and I thought you'd gone to sleep or something! But then I thought "Oh silly me! It's far too early for that old lazy bones to be in bed!" So I started to wait for you to come back online! Then I thought why you went offline, like... Maybe your house was taken over by aliens and you could see them! *gasp* Imagine that! You could only see the dark threat that terrorized your house and only you could stop them! Haha! So what'd you do while you were offline? Oh! Oh! Maybe you pranking someone! Oh that would've been super-duper-alleooperly awesome! Who'd you prank huh?"

Unsurprisingly, this message was from Hamish. I decided to play along with his little joke.

"If you want to know what I was doing, I was with Fluttershy." I replied.

Thus began the massive inside joke. Pinkie Pie had appeared under Hamish's bed, and had then proceeded to prank him by throwing a bucket of water over him. After that little mishap, they became fast friends. After I sent the conversation to Matt, he said that Twilight appeared next to him. So now, we had three ponies on Earth. Twilight, Fluttershy and Pinkie. I'll spare you the details about our conversations, because for one, I can't remember all of it. And two, if I did write all our conversations, it would take up a LOT of space. Anyway, long story short, we all were writing how we were in a romantic relationship with our separate pony. It was weird, yes, but we all had fun pretending, I guess.

I'll just skip to one of the more important conversations.

It was November 17th 2013.

Once again, we were talking about My Little Pony and how our respective ponies were doing in our world. I don't know why, but I decided to put a stop to this little inside joke.

"Do you really want to continue this?" I said.

"Continue what?" Matt and Hamish replied together.

"This. This obsession with believing that these my little ponies exist in our world. I mean, it's fun and all. But really? Do we have to believe that these ponies exist? All they are, are animated pictures on a screen. Sure, bronies want them to exist so badly, but we have to be honest with ourselves guys. If they really did exist, they wouldn't even consider a romantic relationship with us. I mean, bestiality to the max right there. Despite how they communicate, they are still just ponies. It's time for us to just accept the fact that Equestria doesn't exist."

My words must had a profound effect on my friends. What I said must of struck at the very center of their brony heart. But it's true. My Little Pony is just a show. And one day, we must all accept that fact. Without giving them a chance to respond, I ended the call and shut down Skype. It was still quite light outside, but I felt tired. I collapsed on my bed and closed my eyes, willing myself to fall asleep.

I can still remember the dream I had. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were chained in place. They had obviously been tortured, judging by the amount of wounds they had procured. Blood seeped from large gashes in their body. Princess Celestia looked straight at me and said.

"Please... help us."

Then they faded.

I woke up slowly, blinking back the urge to fall back asleep again. What was that dream?, I asked myself. Whatever it was, I could write a fanfiction about that. I sat up, arching my back. I heard several loud cracks. I was still pretty tired so I fell back down onto the ground, hoping to sink into the warm fluffy pillows I had.

Only, my head struck hard ground.

The impact jolted me awake. I looked around. I was in a forest or something. Trees were everywhere and it was nearly pitch-black, due to the trees blocking out any sunlight that could have filtered through. I jumped to my feet, glancing around in panic.

Where the hell am I? Why was I in a forest? Where were my pillows? Questions flew through my mind as I started walking along an obvious path cut into the forest floor. I could hear my own footsteps over the quickness of my erratic breathing. I couldn't shake this feeling that I was being watched.

_(I just received another punch. I guess I shouldn't use clichés.)_

After a few more seconds of walking, I started to think more clearly. This was all a dream. One widely vivid dream. I could feel the cold wind slapping me in the face as I walked. I could feel the weight of each footstep I made. I could even smell the musky air of this forest. Whatever dream I was in, it was pretty amazing.

My foot collided with something and I stumbled and nearly fell. Righting myself, I knelt down and tried to figure out what I'd hit. It was a few seconds before I realised that I tripped over a prone figure lying on the ground. The figure was unmistakably Hamish. I grabbed his shoulder and started shaking him. My fingers closed around warm, solid flesh. This dream just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Oi. Hamish. Wake the hell up." I said.

He slowly opened his eyes and he stared blearily at me.

"What-" he started, his pronunciation slurred.

I slapped him in the face. That seemed to have woke him up. He sat bolt upright, staring around at the amount of trees encircling him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, then he opened them slowly. He looked at me and I stood up and held out my hand, which he took, and I lifted him to his feet.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"No clue. A forest of some sort." I replied.

"Where should we go?"

"We should follow this path." I said, gesturing at the path in front of us.

We started walking along the path. We had only taken a few steps when I heard something crack from behind us. I held out my arm to stop Hamish and I turned. Even in the blackness, I saw someone behind us. It seemed to be holding something. Instinct took over. I rushed the figure and knocked him to the ground, pinning him to the floor. A bit of sharpened wood flew out of the figure's hand and into the darkness. I raised my fist, ready to strike his face, when I realised who it was.

I stood up and held out my hand, pulling him to his feet.

"You're here too, Matt?" I said.

"Michael? Hamish? Y- Yeah... I'm here." replied Matt, dusting himself off. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea, but it seems like we're in a forest of some sort." I replied.

"Does anyone actually recognize this forest?" asked Hamish, who had started to lean against one of the trees, brushing his hand across the bark.

"No. It's too dark. Besides, who here actually walks in forests for a living?" asked Matt.

None of us raised our hands.

"Anyway, just keeping following the path?" I said.

"It's seems to be the best possible choice." said Matt.

The three of us started walking along the path again. I was having serious doubts that this was a dream. A growl interrupted my thoughts. I stopped.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

The other two nodded, staring around into the darkness. My eyes slid from tree to tree as I tried to pinpoint the source of the noise. I saw something behind a few of the trees. Whatever it was, it had glowing green eyes. And there seemed to be more than one.

"G-G- Guys?" I stammered, pointing the green lights.

They both turned and they saw the eyes for themselves.

"Run? Or fight?" asked Matt, barely keeping his voice under control.

"I think it's pretty obvious." said Hamish in a very joyful calm voice. "RUN LIKE FUCKING HELL!"

I couldn't agree more. The three of us sprinted down the path as we heard howling behind us, and the patter of many feet hitting the ground. Strangely enough, I also heard the creaking of wood as well. We sprinted away in panic. After a while, blindly running, dodging trees and jumping over tree roots, we were facing a massive rock face.

"Oh crap. Dead end." I said.

Somehow, in blind panic, we had left the safety of the path. We turned, placing our backs against the rock face, watching as the green lights grew ever closer.

"Hopefully this is a dream." Hamish said. "So if I get torn to shreds, I'll just wake up."

"I- don't think this is a dream." said Matt.

I couldn't help but agree with him. The green lights of doom slowly neared closer. I closed my eyes.

"I am very disappointed in you!" said a voice above me.

I knew that voice... but, it can't be. Opening my eyes, I saw something yellow fly down and land on the grass in front of us. It was a four-legged creature. It was mostly yellow, but it had a long pink tail. It's hair was also long and pink. Weirdest of all, it had wings. I looked at my friends who shared the same dumbfounded expression of their faces.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves! Picking on poor, innocent creatures like that!"

The creatures following us were started to walk back from our saviour, whimpering. But the telling off wasn't finished there.

"You are acting like big, mean bullies! What would you're mothers think if they saw you acting this way? Now I want you all to go back home and think about what you've done!"

The green lights slowly grew dimmer and then they faded. The creature in front of us turned. As it turned I noticed a mark on it's coat. Three pink butterflies. The creature gazed at us with large blue eyes.

"Are you all right?" asked the figure before us in a soft, caring, kind voice that set my heart onto explode.

"Uhhh, yeah." I said. "Thanks for saving us."

I glanced at my friends, who still had stunned expression on their faces.

"Uh, we seem to be lost." I continued. "Could you show us the way out?"

"Of course I can." replied the creature in front of me.

"Before you do that, can I have a word with my friends?"

"Of course."

I pulled my friends up and led them out-of-earshot of the figure. My friends still seemed to be shocked at what had happened. I clicked my fingers.

"Guys! Hellllooooooooooooooo?" I said.

They finally seemed to come out of their trance.

"That- that can't be her. Not Fluttershy." said Matt.

"What the hell is happening?" Hamish asked.

"Guys, shut up. I don't know how this happened. But I think we are in Equestria. Fluttershy over there is enough proof of that. Anyway, I want you guys to act like you don't know anything about Equestria, okay?" I said.

"Why do we have to do that?" asked Matt.  
"If we enter Ponyville and know everypony's names, won't that be a little strange? They'll ask too many questions. Let's just act like we have no clue what going on."

"Right." said Hamish.

"Wait a second." interrupted Matt. "Won't it be even stranger if ponies see us, three creatures they have never seen before, just suddenly waltz into their town?"

"Yeah, it will. I'll think of something." I replied.

The three of us walked back to Fluttershy, who was waiting patiently for us.

"Thanks again for saving us. What is your name?" I asked.

As expected, Fluttershy didn't answer in a loud enough voice to be heard properly.

"Fluttershy? Is that your name?" said Matt.

Fluttershy nodded slowly.

"Well, thanks Fluttershy for saving us. My name is Michael," I gestured towards Matt. "His name is Matt," I motioned towards Hamish. "and he's Hamish. Now could you please show us the way out?"

Looking at us in turn, Fluttershy spoke. "Hamish... Matt... Michael..."

I blushed. "Yeah. That's us."

Fluttershy turned, flapping her wings slightly to hover slightly above the ground.

"Follow me, and I'll help you find your way out of the Everfree Forest." she spoke.

She slowly started to move, leading the way. I started walking after her; my friends trudging along in my wake. I couldn't help but stare at Fluttershy as I walked. This lapse in concentration nearly made my face a parting gift to a tree trunk several times. But I couldn't believe it. I still can't. How the hell was this even possible? How did us three enter Equestria? And why was Fluttershy so freaking adorable?

After a few more minutes of walking, Fluttershy spoke up, her voice carrying back to us.

"So, what are you? I've never seen creatures like you before."

"We should be asking you that question, Fluttershy." said Hamish from the back. "It's not everyday we get to see a flying, talking pony."

"When was the last time you saw one?" asked Fluttershy.

Hamish blinked twice. Lowering his voice, he said, "She doesn't understand sarcasm, or figure-of-speeches, does she?"

"I don't think so." answered Matt. "Mind you, she is a bit... socially out-of-it."

"Remind you of anyone?" I said, winking at Matt.

Matt glared at me but his silence was his only answer. Hamish raised his voice again so the yellow pony up front could hear.

"Actually, I've never seen a flying pony before. Could you explain... everything to us?"

"Um... I don't think I'm the right pony for the job. I know of one pony who might be able to explain Equestria to you." said Fluttershy.

"Wait... there are more of you talking ponies?" Matt said, faking his curiosity quite well.

"A lot more."

"Oh"

"But, what are you? If- if you don't mind me asking." continued Fluttershy, blushing slightly.

I spun on the spot, walking backwards while I silently communicated to my friends.

"_HOLY SHIT! She said the line!" _I managed to silently say. My friends understood perfectly.

"Well Fluttershy," I started, turning to look at her. "We aren't from this place. We are called humans where we come from. Where we come from, humans are the dominate species. We basically rule over our world, changing it as we see fit. However..."

I glanced nervously back at my friends, wondering if to go on.

"However, our world is slowly dying because most humans just don't care for it any more. It will just disintegrate upon itself in time."

I couldn't bring myself to continue. Though it was the truth, it still was pretty hard to talk about. It's our world, no matter where we are. Even if we have disappeared from the world completely. Fluttershy didn't ask more questions, for which I was grateful. I started to realise that the trees were getting thinner and less compacted. That was a good sign. As we finally exited the forest, Fluttershy suddenly looked down at the ground.

"Yo, Fluttershy! What's up?" asked Hamish.

Fluttershy was still walking, head bowed, and completely silent. As I walked out of the forest and cast my eyes skyward, I saw what was wrong.

"Guys. I think I know why Fluttershy is looking down." I called back to the group. Hamish and Matt rushed out of the forest and the two of them looked up as well.

The sun and the moon were both in the sky. And between them was a massive rip. The rip was electric blue and it cut across the sky.

"The fuck is that?" I asked out loud.

"I don't like the look of it..." said Matt.

"No... really?!" replied Hamish, pushing Matt into me.

After a brief period of looking up at the tear in the sky, we followed Fluttershy, who led us to a cottage. She opened the door for us, and we walked inside. She told us to wait while she looked for somepony and she closed the door. The instant we heard the door close, the three of us looked around the entire cottage. Everything was exactly how it was from the show. This was some dream... for I hadn't completely given up the idea that this was a dream.

Behind us the door opened and we turned. Fluttershy had returned with a familiar purple unicorn. She gazed at us quizzically.

"What in the great name of Celestia are you things?" Twilight Sparkle asked us.


End file.
